


Daybreak

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A brief moment in time with Carol and Therese spending their summer morning at a motel.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind during my stay-in visit at a Days Inn motel :,)

_ Hill Falls Motel, Summer 1954 _

The motel supervisor stepped out from the storage closet behind the check-in desk with two extra pillows and handed them over to Carol. “Is there anything else I can provide for you? Breakfast is being served around the corner in the Meal Room...”

“This should do it, thank you,” Carol spoke back with a small nod of her head. She then left the desk to go back upstairs to the second floor to the 215 room she shared with Therese.

The young woman had deliberately pulled the floral curtains back over the windows to keep the sunlight from spilling through; making the space in the entire room dreary and dark. Carol chuckled at the sight of Therese half buried in the queen size bed with her original two pillows toppled over her head. The blonde mother walked toward the side of the mattress Therese slept and laid herself upon the small lump of her body with the extra pillows included.

“I see you drew back those curtains, Therese,” Carol spoke in a half-whisper, pushing down parts of the blankets and bedsheets away from Therese’s squinty-eye face. “The sunshine is not so bad, darling. It’s going to be a beautiful day!”

“That’s nice to know,” Therese mumbled. She tried twisting herself around in the bed, but Carol's bodyweight had her pinned, permanently. Carol started pecking her with fast kisses to get her moaning in protest.

“Coffee’s being served downstairs in the Meal Room,” Carol went on with her usual upbeat, cheerful manner. “We can drink them outside on the deck. Maybe even go dip our feet in the pool!”

“Alright,” Therese gave in, letting Carol wiggle on top of her; adding a final kiss on the corner of her mouth.

**xxxx**

The motel supervisor, an old woman named Maude Eisner, kept staring at Carol and Therese spending their time together outside on the pool deck in their bathing suits with cups of coffee and matching white-and-blue-striped beach towels. Maude took notice the significant age gap between the two women. Carol, in her bright orange two-piece, could easily be mistaken for Therese’s aunt or big sister. But the way she kept kissing the brunette, it was a bit too much for Maude’s liking and she did not know any family that behaved like that. And Therese, in her navy blue one-piece and ribbon headband, whose arms were hooked around the blonde’s neck in the swimming pool, had such a shy, innocent charm to her like a true preadolescent. 

Carol climbed out of the pool using the metal ladder and snatched her folded towel off one of the deck chairs. She patted her dripping face before shaking her hair out to dry. Therese swam close to the pool’s edge and admiringly gazed up at the orange-clad panties worn twisted around the blonde’s bottom. Carol lowered the towel and laughed as soon as she caught Maude staring back at her through the motel window. 

“I think we should invite Maude to come swimming with us,” Carol suggested.

Therese snorted for a response and stayed afloat with her feet kicking underwater. Carol now moved towards the patio table to pick up her cup of coffee while Therese pushed herself away from the pool’s concrete to lay flat on her back in the chlorine. The birds were chirping that morning with the bright glow of the sun in her face and a small, cool breeze blowing the leaves high in the trees.


End file.
